1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets for mounting glue heads on folding machines, and more particularly to a bracket which permits detachment or swiveling of the glue head to an out of use position and return to service while maintaining the original glue line location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glue applying folding machines are used when one or more lines of glue are to be applied to sheets of paper, which sheets are then folded and bound in the folding machine.
The common practice in the folding machine industry is to bolt the glue heads directly to a transverse bar above the paper. The glue heads are susceptible to clogging when not in constant use, and must be removed for cleaning which requires disturbing the location setting on the folding machine, often resulting in products of inconsistent quality. It may be necessary when running different jobs or with multiple glue line applications, for one or more of the glue heads to be moved out of contact with the sheets of paper when running the job, which requires removal of the entire glue head assembly and consequently reassembly and setting when the glue line is to be resumed.
Various brackets have been proposed for use with equipment in applications other than glue head mounting for folding machines. Examples of prior art mounting brackets are shown in the U.S. Patents to Parsons No. 302,519; Lewis No. 574,547; Cook No. 1,186,885; McIntire No. 1,211,865; A. Iandiorio et al. No. 3,142,470; and Marto No. 4,243,342.
My prior patent No. 4,650,554 discloses glue heads in a folding machine mounted to a transversely extending bar 14 by mounting blocks 16 and thumbscrews 17, which requires the block 16 to be removed from the bar 14 for non-use, repair or replacement and then relocated for use.
The bracket of the invention does not suffer from the problems of previous brackets and provides many advantages.